


Snape's Boggart

by blaziken25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken25/pseuds/blaziken25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Snape discovers a Boggart living at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Boggart

Harry was walking back to Gryffindor Tower after Quidditch practice when he spotted Professor Snape walking towards him. Harry stopped and contemplated turning around to avoid the Potion's Master - but decided against the maneuver as Snape had already seen him. Snape flapped towards Harry looking as much like an overgrown bat as ever.  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" Snape drawled in his usual venom laced voice.  
"I was just going back to my common room - sir," Harry said honestly.  
Snape raised an eyebrow at his least favourite student; Harry sighed inwardly. Of course Snape was probably going to give him detention or some over unsavory reward for sharing the same space as him.  
"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter - he too was brilliant at making up excuses for being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Snape drawled.  
"But, sir......" Harry interjected.  
Snape was about to say something else - probably take house points away or give him detention, when a rattling sound interrupted him. Both Snape and Harry turned towards the source of the sound - a cupboard about three feet away from where the two stood.  
Snape took out his wand and moved cautiously towards the cupboard. Harry drew his wand also - but stayed where he was.  
"A Boggart," Snape observed before turning to Harry, "Why don't you move along and let me deal with it?"  
Harry was only too glad to remove himself from Snape's unpleasant company. But curiosity got the better of him.  
Harry wondered, "What could Snape possibly be afraid of?"  
When Harry rounded the corner, he stopped and peered around the concrete so he could clearly see Snape without being caught.  
Snape hesitated before stepping forward to where the Boggart could recognise him.  
Harry had to suppress a gasp when he saw what the Boggart turned into.  
A woman - with long red hair and piercing green eyes (identical to Harry's own) lay dead on the floor.  
Snape took a sharp breath in and froze - his black eyes locked on the woman's body.  
It seemed to take an age before he could break himself out of whatever trance he had gone into, raise his wand hand and shout 'Riddikulus!'  
The woman's body melted into the floor - taking the shape of some kind of gooey, purple potion. Something only Snape would find amusing, Harry imagined.  
Snape stood there for a few seconds - then turned towards Harry. The two made eye contact. But Snape didn't yell at him. In fact he didn't say anything at all. He turned away and walked off in the other direction - leaving Harry feeling more confused than he had ever been in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking the other night about what Snape's boggart would look like.  
> This is pure speculation but I have a strong feeling it would have something to do with her.


End file.
